K I S S I N G
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Bouncefire was leading a hunting patrol, and then he pounces on a cat...who turns out to be Frecklewish.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. -_-**

**Another crack pairing, FrecklewishxBouncefire. -.- It's cute, like DawnpeltxLionblaze :P**

* * *

Bouncefire was surrounded by curious kits, who were looking up at him with wide eyes, their faces lit with awe.

"Will you be my mentor?" asked Plumkit, bouncing around excitedly. Bouncefire sighed; keeping his head up high, he mewed,

"Maybe. I don't control Leafstar, though. It's her choice."

Plumkit muttered something to her brother, Rabbitkit, and then sparked with excitement. "Could you ask Leafstar?"

Bouncefire flicked his tail on her shoulder. "Don't get too carried away."

"Bouncefire!" called Sharpclaw. "We need you to lead a hunting patrol!"

"Yes, Sharpclaw," Bouncefire meowed. "I'll take Tinycloud, Waspwhisker, Cherrytail, and Shrewtooth."

His sister, Tinycloud, nodded. "Okay!"

They all set off to hunt.

* * *

"I'll hunt with Waspwhisker," Shrewtooth mewed. Bouncefire nodded.

"Hey, Bouncefire?" asked Tinycloud; nervously. "Can I hunt with Cherrytail?"

"Sure," he purred. He was relieved. Nobody could bug him.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Tinycloud, purring.

* * *

He crouched, seeing a bush move. Quietly, he sneaked over. He unsheathed his claws, and pounced on the unsuspecting prey. Then he realized he forgot to smell the air before pouncing.

"Fox-dung," he muttered. The cat he pounced on was glaring at him.

It was...Frecklewish?

"Watch where your going, loner!" hissed Frecklewish. She didn't notice it was him yet.

"Frecklewish," he breathed, making a huffing noise. "I am your father."

Frecklewish blinked. "Bouncefire?" then she slowly realized. "Really, Bouncefire? You had the nerve to sneak up on me and pounce on me? And then say 'I am your father!'"

He snickered.

"Why did you pounce on me anyway?" Frecklewish questioned, her fur still bristled.

He blushed. "Um...you see...I forgot to, um, smell before pouncing."

Frecklewish rolled her eyes. "Stupid furball." They stared into each others eyes before Frecklewish asked,

"Will you please get off of me?"

Bouncefire rolled off of Frecklewish. He looked at the irritated look in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" he protested.

Frecklewish smiled mischievously. "If you really are, then help me pick up the herbs I've dropped."

He groaned, but was smiling. "Whatever." he replied casually.

* * *

The next few minutes hurting his dignity, he was picking up crushed herbs. But every few seconds, he'd glance at Frecklewish as she worked. She was very pretty, her mottled light brown fur and her green eyes determined.

Frecklewish was murmuring to herself as she picked up herbs. Suddenly, he decided on something fun to do.

As he saw her place her paw on a herb, ready to pick it up. He put his paw on the same herb. Frecklewish looked at him curiously. He smirked at her, and winked. Frecklewish flushed, and looked away. He took his paw off of hers, and she jerked her paw away. Quickly, too. Was he really that bad?

When they finished, he looked at her, cocking his head.

"Thank you for your help," Frecklewish murmured. "Now shoo! I'm busy."

"I can still help you, can't I?" he inquired. The words flew out of his mouth. Why would he want to help a medicine cat? The job is boring.

Frecklewish looked blankly at him. "You would help? Not many cats like to."

Bouncefire nodded. "Sure. What do we need to do first?"

"Gather herbs by the stream." she meowed.

* * *

He was walking towards the stream, following behind Frecklewish. She walked slowly over the stones, glancing around nervously.

"Be careful, it's slippery," Bouncefire mewed. Frecklewish purred in amusement.

"I'll be fine. Your worrying about nothing."

He wondered why he cared so much if she slipped or not. Maybe because the clan would lose a medicine cat. He was trying to shake off the other reason why. He couldn't like Frecklewish, could he? There were tons of she-cats who looked up to him, and would probably want to be his mate. But out of them all, why Frecklewish? It would be against the code!

"Am I admitting?" he muttered to himself. Frecklewish looked at him weirdly.

"Come on, slow poke!" she exclaimed.

Bouncefire leaped onto a stone behind her. He nudged her towards the cold water.

"Bouncefire, I swear to StarClan if you-" Frecklewish started to say, but got dunked in the ice water. "Ah! Bouncefire!"

He bent down to help her out, but she grabbed his scruff and pulled him in. The icy water sloshed through his ginger pelt, and he let out a squeak. He fought with Frecklewish, trying to get out of the water.

"Shouldn't you be hunting, Bouncefire?" asked a amused voice. He turned to see Tinycloud, his sister.

"I was helping Frecklewish gather...herbs." he mewed awkwardly.

Tinycloud stared at him. Tinycloud snorted. "It doesn't look like it."

He noticed his pelt was brushing Frecklewish's, and jumped out of the water, onto a stone. Frecklewish jumped out too. He shook his ginger pelt. It was now clean from any water.

"We will never speak of this again," he growled to the she-cats. Tinycloud giggled.

"I never said I wouldn't tell mom!" she chirped.

"No!" Bouncefire exclaimed, chasing his sister around.

"BOUNCEFIRE AND FRECKLEWISH SITTING ON A STONE! K-"

"Enough!" he shouted.

"I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE-"

Frecklewish face-pawed, and blushed.

"THEN COMES MATES-"

Bouncefire finally caught up to her. "SHUT UP! The whole clan will hear you!"

Tinycloud smiled innocently, and sung louder. "THEN COME THE KITS!"

Bouncefire and Frecklewisah glared angrily at her.

* * *

**THE END! REVIEW! Tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
